But With a Whimper
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Todos nacen con el nombre de su alma gemela en la mano. ¿El único problema? Kurt y Blaine no tienen el nombre del otro en sus manos. Traducción autorizada por of-a-crescendo. Klaine.


Amenlo tanto como yo, o lo aman, o lo aman xD.

* * *

Traducción autorizada por **of-a-crescendo**

**Resumen:** Todos nacen con el nombre de su alma gemela en la mano. ¿El único problema? Kurt y Blaine no tienen el nombre del otro en sus manos.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de of-a-crescendo, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**But With a Whimper**

* * *

Todo el mundo nace con el nombre de su alma gemela en la mano. Nadie sabe exactamente cuando comenzó a surgir esto, hay menciones de ello en los antiguos textos romanos, lo que hace a los historiadores preguntarse si así ha sido todo el tiempo que han vivido los humanos y lo que es más importante, han amado. Los científicos han ponderado las cadenas de ADN, tratando de descubrir el sentido en las interminables listas de números y letras, pero en vano, sólo está allí.

A veces está escrito en letra redonda y fluida, otras veces grabado con una mano pesada. No hay orden, solo esa persona con la que estás emparejado inevitablemente tendrá la misma caligrafía. Está sobre la parte sensible de tu palma, donde los finos huesos del pulgar se flexionan y mueven bajo la piel rosa, por la línea que los quirománticos han apodado la _línea de la vida_, pero en realidad, todos saben que es la línea que delinea el frágil recubrimiento de tu corazón.

Nadie puede ver el nombre escrito en tu palma, ni siquiera tu alma gemela, hasta...

Cuando las personas se enamoran, siempre hay un momento, ese momento especial que recordarán por siempre. Se toman de las manos y hay una... especie de pureza, de magia, en el momento en el que sus nombres se conectan y, entonces, sabes que ese nombre es el tuyo y viceversa.

Hay un momento de fuego, una chispa que viaja por tus venas, caliente y líquida, un fuego que sólo puede ser nombrado como amor.

Cuando se separan, hay dos nombres allí; tú y tu amante, tú y tu alma gemela, entrelazados e increíblemente hermosos, y está esa sola certeza de que sí, esta es la persona con la que estás destinado a estar.

La vena que conduce desde esa parte vulnerable de tu palma, sube por tu brazo a través del sutil recoveco de tu codo y atraviesa tu pecho hasta el pulso justo en tu corazón, se oscurece ligeramente —no lo suficiente para ser notable desde el otro lado de una habitación, pero lo suficiente, sólo lo suficiente para saber que, _oye_, hay alguien que ama y es amado.

* * *

Por supuesto, están aquellos que resienten esto, esta fatalidad de la vida.

Kurt Hummel es uno de ellos.

Son las vacaciones de otoño de 2011, y el clima está helando casi todo, las hojas cayendo de los árboles, aterrizando suavemente en la hierba que está dorándose en las puntas. Es muy temprano en la mañana y Kurt está trabajando en un auto particularmente difícil que no deja de derramar grasa en sus manos.

Están aquellos que están completamente enamorados con el romanticismo de este vínculo del destino.

Blaine Anderson es uno de ellos.

Son las vacaciones de otoño de 2011 y el cielo está azul y claro, y los árboles se elevan hacia él. La carretera se extiende, aparentemente eterna, y Blaine Anderson está manejando fuera de Westerville, Ohio, fuera del estado mismo, buscando un nuevo futuro aunque sea por un par de semanas, la melodía de una canción en sus labios, el resplandor de la libertad en sus ojos avellana.

Por supuesto, su auto se avería.

¿Qué más podría pasar?

Por supuesto, Neumáticos y Lubricantes Hummel es el taller mecánico más cercano.

¿Qué esperabas?

* * *

Kurt Hummel se sorprende al escuchar el metálico repique del teléfono resonar por el taller. Atraviesa el piso, se limpia las manos con los pantalones, y coge el teléfono con un par de dedos, procurando no ensuciarlo.

—¿Aló?

Aquí es donde comienza la historia. Sería una historia de amor, pero enfrentémoslo, no lo es.

El simple hecho está aquí.

En la mano de Kurt está escrito _Andrew Langford_.

En la mano de Blaine está escrito _Geoffrey Chan_.

—Mi auto está descompuesto, está a dos calles de distancia de esta tienda, creo... bueno, busqué en Google Maps, pero la dirección es...

Kurt le interrumpe.

—Permítame tomar su nombre primero.

Nunca lo admitirá, pero Kurt se había preguntado en ese frío aire de otoño si este misterioso extraño podría ser Andrew. A pesar de que odia la idea de una historia de amor predicha, a veces simplemente hay mucha más soledad de la que una persona puede soportar.

—Blaine Anderson.

* * *

Blaine está parado en la orilla de la carretera, sus peladas y viejas zapatillas de deporte grabando un patrón en la tierra. Momentos después, una grúa se detiene a su lado. Blaine no sabe que está esperando, tal vez a alguien un poco mayor llevando una franela, cualquiera menos Kurt.

Es hermoso bajo la luz matutina, el sol tocando su cabello suavemente, iluminando sus facciones y aquel par de pecas por las que se preocupa infinitamente. Su camisa holgada cuelga alrededor de sus hombros esbeltos, y la preciosas líneas de su clavícula son absurdamente elegantes. Sin embargo, lo que más impresiona a Blaine son sus ojos, grandes y espléndidos, el color del cielo otoñal, el color de la hierba descolorida al lado de la larga carretera.

—Echemos un vistazo, ¿bien?

Resulta que el auto es irreparable, algo sobre manejar con gasolina diluida y mezclada con otras sustancias en una mugrienta estación de gas en medio de la nada, exacerbado por alrededor de un millón de otros asuntos.

—¿Puedes tratar de arreglarlo, por favor?

Hay una desesperación en su voz que hace a Kurt alzar la mirada desde donde está enfrascado en el capó del auto.

—Lo intentaré.

Años después, Kurt sostendría que acceder a ello fue la mejor y peor decisión de su vida.

* * *

—Bueno, ¿a dónde te dirigías?

Kurt escoge una llave, la alza hacia la luz para examinar su tamaño con ojo crítico, luego se vuelve a sumergir en el capó del auto. Su voz suena ahogada bajo la iluminación tenue del taller.

—En realidad no lo sé —confiesa Blaine—. A ninguna parte realmente. Simplemente necesitaba salir, fuera de Ohio y a algún lugar mejor, más prometedor... No lo sé. Sé que es estúpido.

—¿Buscando encontrar a tu alma gemela?

La voz de Kurt se retuerce en las dos últimas palabras, más amarga y cortada.

—Lo siento —enmienda, su voz se suaviza—. Eso fue cruel de mi parte.

—¿No crees en el verdadero amor?

—No exactamente —responde Kurt, probando cada palabra cuidadosamente—. Es más como... No creo particularmente en ser conscripto para amar. Parece algo prehistórico, muy a lo matrimonio arreglado para mí.

—Pero... esto ha sido así desde que la humanidad existe, es una especie de parte de nuestro ADN —dice Blaine, un poco a la defensiva, y su voz se acalora un poco.

Kurt agarra los costados del auto y alza la mirada, sus ojos brillantes e indefensos.

—¿No has llegado a pensar —dice suavemente, su voz cae en el espacio entre ellos— que hay más para vivir que eso? ¿Que tenemos alguna especie de opción? ¿Quizás esos nombres son sólo una manera de asegurar que el género humano no se extinga, que todo es científico y para asegurar la mayor diversidad en nuestra especie? No escucho ninguna mención de amor en eso.

Baja la mirada, se aclara la garganta.

—Yo...—comienza de nuevo—. Simplemente no crees que el amor es un poco más complejo que esas dos palabras, letras, en realidad, que no significan nada para alguien en el Oriente Medio, o en el calor de África, porque ellos ni siquiera leen inglés.

Blaine no puede responder, las palabras están atrapadas en su garganta, rasgueando sobre su manzana de Adán.

Kurt se vuelve a inclinar sobre el auto, pasándose una mano por el cabello. Esta tiembla.

* * *

Es sólo pasado el mediodía del día siguiente, y el sol está colgando en el cielo despejado, débiles rayos de calor penetrando en el frío. Blaine está sentado en una vieja silla de plástico, navegando en internet con su teléfono, simplemente porque no tiene más lugar para estar. El motel donde se está quedando es de calidad inferior y teme que el simple hecho de inhalar el aire polvoriento le dé un virus.

Kurt está casi totalmente callado, y Blaine nota esta silenciosa quietud en él, en sus movimientos, la forma en la que extiende la mano y toma un sorbo de agua, la larga columna de su cuello increíblemente elegante, su garganta moviéndose sutilmente bajo la piel pálida, o como los delicados huesos de su muñeca se tuercen cuando aprieta algo con una llave.

—Entonces —comienza Blaine, su voz algo poco clara por la falta de uso; usualmente está la nota de una canción o el susurro de una palabra silenciosa sobre sus labios todo el tiempo—, ¿conoces a alguien que ya esté conectado?

Kurt le mira desde donde está estudiando la condensación que forma diminutos hilos a los lados del vaso cercano a su mano.

—Hay un par que está en negación al respecto —dice—. Santana estaba teniendo un montón de problema con ello el año pasado.

—¿Por qué?

Kurt sonríe un poco, como si hubiera una broma que solo él pudiera entender, ¿y no es esa la mismísima verdad de este momento?

—Era el nombre de una chica —dice, y hay una nota de risa que es ligeramente cruel en su voz—. Que Dios no quiera que pudiera ser alguien del mismo sexo.

Hay una sombría amargura que nubla sus ojos cuando alza la mirada.

Por supuesto, están aquellos que creen que si el nombre en tu mano es del mismo sexo, o en realidad, cualquier cosa menos severamente el sexo opuesto, eres anormal. Una anomalía de la naturaleza. Están aquellos en negación, que saben que el nombre de su mano es sin duda masculino, pero siguen esperando que haya una chica con un nombre desafortunado. David Karofsky es uno de ellos.

—¿Qué sobre ti? —dice Kurt, dándole vuelta a la conversación—. ¿Por qué tan desesperado por salir de Ohio?

Blaine titubea.

—Yo...—comienza—. No hay mucho que decir, y no... no es algo que haría, bueno, solo es la vida.

Kurt asiente.

—Puedo entender eso —dice, y vuelve a su trabajo.

* * *

Un rato más tarde en el día, después de eso, una joven entra al negocio, agarrando apretadamente su bolso, sus ojos bordeados de rojo. Su vestido está hábilmente planchado, cárdigan colgando de sus delgados hombros.

—Quinn —dice Kurt, y su voz se suaviza—. ¿Cómo estás?

Ella trata de sonreír, pero falla. Con una mano temblorosa se pone su cabello perfectamente rizado tras la oreja.

—Estoy bien —responde—. Estoy aquí para recoger...

Hace una seña entre las palabras, como si no confiara en su propia voz.

—¿El BMW de tu madre? —dice Kurt y asiente, dirigiéndose a un cajón, que abre y de donde recupera una llave. Camina hacia ella y presiona la llave en su palma, pero persiste por demasiado tiempo, el contacto de sus dedos contra los de ella, sus ojos se encuentran por un rato.

Ella baja la mirada, y retuerce la correa de su bolso alrededor de sus dedos, con la fuerza suficiente para que su piel se ponga blanca, y rayas rojas marquen sus delicadas manos.

Alza la mirada y hay un increíble dolor en sus ojos, tanto que Blaine se siente entrometido sólo parado ahí y se voltea.

Están aquellos que encuentran a sus almas gemelas en libros de texto, viejos libros de historia ponderados con los años y el almizcle de las bibliotecas.

Quinn Fabray, buscando entre los viejos archivos de los cantantes de Jazz en Nueva Orleans, hace un par de días atrás, encontró un personaje que le deslumbró, no dejaría su mente hasta darle caza a sus archivos, encontrar sus diarios, sus desvaríos poéticos a veces violentos, a veces afligidos, largos y rotos a través de las páginas amarillentas, su nombre garabateado una y otra vez —_Quinn Fabray, Quinn Fabray_. Y cada vez que lo leía había una pulsación en su corazón, un latido pesado, una grieta en su corazón.

Sale del taller, y cuando tiene la esperanza de que nadie puede ver, deja salir un respiro tembloroso, cierra los ojos solo por un momento, aprieta su agarre en el volante y continua.

Los lentos blues salen de los pequeños altavoces del auto.

Kurt cierra los ojos y su corazón duele, el tenue compás de la música se escapa por las aberturas de las ventanas del auto, llegando al taller con el viento.

—¿Está bien? —pregunta Blaine.

—Déjalo —dice Kurt con brusquedad, su voz áspera.

Blaine abre la boca para disculparse, la cierra de nuevo.

* * *

Esa noche, el cielo está increíblemente azul y hace frío. Las hojas de los árboles afuera se sacuden y amontonan en el piso endurecido, estampando el suelo de fantásticos matices de escarlata y dorado, incongruentemente brillantes contra la oscuridad que trae el invierno.

—¿Kurt?

La voz viene de una puerta trasera.

Eventualmente, emerge un hombre mayor, con una franela gastada y desteñida, sus ojos cansados y la piel alrededor de ellos arrugada.

—Eh, papá —dice Kurt, y Blaine está sorprendido —¿este es su papá? No podrían ser más opuestos. El vivo ejemplo de todo padre americano que maneja un camión y luego Kurt, hermoso y elegante, con pómulos agraciados y piel de porcelana. Kurt, que se mueve por el taller con un silencio casi intranquilo, cuya voz es como lluvia deslizándose por las ventanas en el verano, refractada y dispersa vivamente por el sol.

Los ojos del hombre vagan brevemente sobre Blaine antes de regresar a Kurt.

—Entra pronto, se está haciendo tarde, ¿de acuerdo? No trabajes muy duro —dice el hombre y vuelve a entrar, sus hombros un poco encorvados, como si estuviera llevando una carga insoportable.

—Lo siento —se disculpa Kurt cuando ya se ha ido—. No suele ser tan arisco con la gente que no conoce.

—Está bien, a decir verdad —le asegura Blaine, pero Kurt todavía parece preocupado, mordiéndose los labios.

—Debes entender —dice, todo de prisa—, no ha sido el mismo desde que mi madre murió. Se volvió a casar, pero sólo por ley. No tienen el nombre del otro escrito en sus manos y es muy duro para él... no siempre es así, y últimamente...

Se interrumpe.

—He dicho demasiado —susurra Kurt.

Están aquellos que nunca son los mismos después de que su alma gemela ha muerto. Burt Hummel es uno de ellos.

—Kurt —dice Blaine, su voz baja—, sé que apenas te conozco, pero está bien. Sé cómo se siente.

—¿Cómo se siente? —responde Kurt, cabeceando lenta e inseguramente.

—Cómo se siente... no saber exactamente por qué haces las cosas. Tal vez por capricho. Porque sí. Entonces inmediatamente después de hacerlo, deseas nunca haberlo hecho, pero luego al final siempre resulta algo que vale la pena de todos modos.

Sus ojos están fijos en los de Kurt, ardiendo brillantes.

Kurt aparta la mirada, mirando hacia el auto, a los billetes arrugados debajo del tablero, indudablemente incapaces de sumar más que cien dólares, un maletero vacío y la muda de ropa de una sola camisa.

—Gracias —dice Kurt al final, su voz bordeada con algo pesado y triste.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, Blaine entra y deja una taza de café en el escritorio donde Kurt está sentado con una pluma en mano, hojeando interminables hojas de papel y escribiendo en un ordenador. El sonido le sobresalta.

—Oh... gracias —dice, algo jadeante, como si las palabras estuvieran atrapadas en su último aliento.

—No hay problema —responde Blaine, sonriendo un poco—. Por un vistazo a tu cubo de basura supuse que seguías el ritmo por completo con cafeína, muy poco sueño y tu propia determinación disparatada.

Kurt levanta una ceja, divertido.

—Entonces dime, Blaine Anderson —dice, inclinándose hacia adelante y bajando su pluma—. Cuéntame sobre ti. ¿Qué te gusta hacer?

Hay algo un poco defensivo respecto a él ahora, la manera en la que las palabras caen de sus labios un poco enérgicamente, como si estuviera tratando de llegar a suelo con Blaine, para saber tanto de él como él sabe sobre Kurt.

—Me gusta cantar —comienza—, me gusta leer, escuchar música, ver filmes antiguos... lo usual.

—¿Cantar? —pregunta Kurt, y sus ojos se iluminan—. A mí me encanta cantar.

Hablan un rato sobre el Club Glee y Kurt le cuenta a Blaine sobre su director, que parece estar bien, pero generalmente está desesperado salvo por un par de ocasiones, sobre Rachel Berry, la joven insegura con la voz mortal. Blaine le cuenta sobre el Consejo y, hablando a destiempo, de una armonía de ocho piezas y cantar frente a una gran multitud.

Su conversación les conduce a otras cosas, asuntos triviales, cosas que les hacen reír, vivos y animados en el aire de otoño, las hojas dorándose por los bordes, y en algún punto Kurt olvida todo sobre inventarios y mantener el conteo de partes y lo que tengan, en cambio, se centra en Blaine, sus brillantes ojos avellana y la forma en la que habla con sus manos, cómo se balancea un poco sobre sus pies cuando está contando una historia.

—Tengo sed —dice Kurt después de un rato, interrumpiendo en medio de otra historia que implica a Finn, Quinn y bastante extrañamente, a Lauren Zizes.

—En realidad yo también —dice Blaine, en tal tono de deleite perplejo que les hace mirarse por una fracción de segundo, luego ríen de nuevo.

—En serio —logra decir Kurt entre risas, mientras se dirige al grifo, donde llena dos vasos descuidadamente, el agua derramándose por los lados—. ¿Qué fue eso? _¡E-en realidad yo también!_

Imita a Blaine, exagerando el alto tono de sorpresa en su voz, y Blaine, tomando el vaso, le echa un poco de agua en el rostro como venganza.

Están actuando como niños, pero es maravilloso y espléndido, y la mejor parte (y la peor) es que saben que no durará mucho, así que ríen un poco más fuerte, un rato más, sonríen un poco más alegres y solo... solo respiran el fresco aire otoñal justo en sus pulmones, profundo en sus pechos, frío y seco.

* * *

—Estaba escapando de mi familia —confiesa Blaine al día siguiente de la nada—. Siguen tratando de hacerme alguien que no soy... ¿y no es ese un estúpido y pésimo cliché?

Kurt sonríe suavemente.

—Para nada.

* * *

—Entonces... ¿de quién es el nombre que tienes, de todos modos? —pregunta Kurt otro día, el cielo escondido bajo nubes grises viniendo del sur.

—Geoffrey Chan —dice Blaine, pretendiendo leerlo de su mano, como si no lo hubiera memorizado años antes, como lo hace cada niño tan pronto como se entera de lo que significa, repitiéndose el nombre una y otra vez para sí antes de dormir, seguro en su boca, envuelto de amor por alguien que no conocen.

—¿Lo conociste?

Blaine niega con la cabeza, y Kurt ladea la suya y asiente, sonriendo en concordancia —_yo tampoco_.

—Sr. Alto, Moreno y Muy Misterioso —bromea Blaine, reclinándose en su silla, jugando con un tornillo que gira en sus dedos.

—Ya veo —dice Kurt socarrona, pero juguetonamente.

—Serán algunos días antes de que la parte final llegue —dice después de un rato—. Y entonces habremos terminado.

* * *

—Bueno, Kurt Hummel —dice Blaine, se balancea por el soporte estructural de los columpios en el parque—, ¿por qué elegiste arreglar el auto? En realidad no tengo dinero suficiente, tú lo sabes.

Kurt se detiene, arrastrando los pies en las hojas que ha reunido bajo el columpio, arañando las capas hasta que el terroso marrón aparece.

—Había algo en ti —dice al final, de manera evasiva.

—Suena como una historia de amor —bromea Blaine, y ambos ríen brevemente.

—No —dice Kurt finalmente—. En parte porque parecías perdido. Yo... bueno, no diría que te compadecí, pero lo hice. Para ser brutalmente honesto.

Alza la mirada, sus ojos brillan como el cielo encima.

—No..., lo entiendo —dice Blaine, y se desenreda del poste—. ¿Quieres que le dé un empujón a tu columpio?

* * *

Una oscura noche después, están regresando de una pequeña cena en un rincón de Lima, cuando Kurt se da cuenta de que no tiene idea de dónde se está quedando Blaine. Está dormido a su lado, y Kurt no es capaz pensar en despertarle.

Bajo la fluorescente luz amarilla de los faroles, está absolutamente hermoso, sus pestañas oscuras rozan sus mejillas, sus gruesos labios ligeramente entreabiertos, sus rizos sueltos. Está increíblemente tranquilo, y Kurt, apartando un rizo perdido, desea poder estar así también —tan sereno y cómodo. Su camisa está por fuera de sus pantalones, y hay una ligerísima franja de piel expuesta, y Kurt puede ver el severo ángulo de su cadera. Se sonroja, apartando la mirada.

Se detiene en el camino de entrada a su casa y tira un poco del brazo de Blaine, pero este le empuja somnolientamente.

Kurt mira a Blaine por un momento.

Entonces, con un suspiro, reclina su asiento, se acurruca en él y espera por la mañana.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, ambos lucen terrible.

—Debiste haberme despertado —dice Blaine en un bostezo, frotándose los ojos.

—Mmm, debería haberlo hecho —concuerda Kurt, estirándose mientras sale del auto, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando cada hueso en su cuerpo cruje.

Entran, se asean y luego pasan el resto del día durmiendo en la cama de Kurt, están así de cansados.

* * *

Pasan el siguiente par de días esperando a que llegue la pieza del auto haciendo nada y de todo. Hablan, sus voces volviéndose más roncas y ásperas contra el aire, hasta que se callan, cansados del ruido y anhelan el silencio. Ven películas; The Piano, y Kurt hace un rictus por el horror y Blaine maldice a su genio, luego Disney, y Avatar, todo desde aquí hasta el final de los tiempos.

* * *

Están acostados una noche en la cama de Kurt, de alguna manera han hecho el cambio subconsciente de que Blaine ya no se queda en el sórdido motel, nunca lo han mencionado, o hablado sobre ello, sólo sucedió.

—¿Qué sucede? —susurra Kurt en la oscuridad, hay una tensión sofocante que es tangible—. ¿Puedes decirlo, eh? —Blaine sonríe, pero la sonrisa se tuerce en su rostro.

—¿Cuál es tu peor miedo? —pregunta.

—¿Sinceramente?

—Sinceramente.

Kurt respira profundamente y desvía la mirada. Sus manos tiemblan sobre las sábanas, y tensa tanto su agarre que es dolorosamente apretado.

—No... estar a la altura. No ser tan bueno como necesito serlo, supongo —dice, y su voz es tranquila y capturada por el viento.

—Y si... —susurra Blaine—, ¿y si yo no soy bueno para nada en absoluto? ¿Ni siquiera lo suficientemente bueno, justo en nada? Kurt... yo... nunca he sido el primero. Por eso es que me aferro con tanta fuerza a este... Geoffrey Chan, quienquiera que sea, porque será la única vez en mi vida en la que no seré el maldito segundo ni, demonios, tendré la posibilidad en absoluto. L-le necesito, Kurt. Lo necesito.

Voltea su cabeza en la almohada.

—Oh... Blaine —susurra Kurt, y su garganta se satura, y sus ojos arden con lágrimas—. Eres maravilloso, y cualquiera que no pueda verlo es un completo idiota.

Están en silencio, pero Kurt tira de Blaine de modo que está medio abrazándole, y sus lágrimas están húmedas contra la mejilla de Kurt.

Permanecen así, hasta que se quedan dormidos y el sol se eleva.

* * *

—Algún día me gustaría escucharte cantar —dice Blaine la tarde después.

—Algún día lo harás —promete Kurt.

Después, Kurt recordará este momento y reirá un poco por ello, porque sabe lo que diría Blaine, que el _algún día sería en otro tiempo, otro lugar, otro espacio —otro mundo, y eso es lo que significó, en primer lugar_.

* * *

Más adelante están pasando el rato en el taller, Kurt está trabajando en algunos autos cuando el timbre suena. Kurt se precipita a la puerta principal.

Cuando regresa, está sosteniendo un gran paquete, y sonriendo.

—Ha llegado el momento —dice Kurt, con un aire definitivo—. ¡Luego terminaremos con tu auto y estará como nuevo!

Blaine no puede reunir las fuerzas para sonreír.

* * *

La tarde del siguiente día, Kurt está jugueteando con algo desconocido, y su padre está al fondo de la tienda, trabajando en algo más que retumba ruidosamente. Blaine está limpiando herramientas, tratando de hacer su mejor esfuerzo por ayudar, pero evitando hacer algo más arduo que regresar las herramientas a su cajón y limpiar la grasa de las superficies.

Trabajan en agradable silencio, y en cierto punto, Burt desaparece en la oficina doble, y Kurt, siguiendo, sale con una gigantesca pila de papeles que casi envuelve su torso completo, tambaleando hacia el escritorio.

—¿Seguro que puedes con eso? —pregunta Blaine, riendo porque la pregunta es obviamente no.

—Jódete —replica Kurt, su voz apagada, entonces logra tirar casi la mitad de los papeles—. Mierda —exclama y, poniendo la otra mitad abajo, le lanza una mirada furiosa a Blaine, pero no puede mantener su ira por mucho.

Se echan a reír, alegres y jadeantes y de alguna manera, Blaine tropieza con el montón de papeles y están volando por todas partes. Se enmarañan, aplastando todas las hojas, y a Kurt ni siquiera le importa.

—Te amo —dice Kurt, y las palabras caen de su boca una por una, ni siquiera sabe de dónde vienen, nunca ha pensado antes en su relación con Blaine, nunca antes le ha visto como algo más que un amigo, pero, demonios, tan pronto como salen de su boca, tan pronto como se quedan en el pequeño silencio entre ellos comprende que es cierto —ama a Blaine jodidamente.

Ama lo estúpido e impulsivo que es, como sus ojos son brillantes y oscuros, la manera en la que son polos opuestos pero encajan tan bien, como nadie puede hacerle reír de la misma manera, pero, oh, si sólo pudiera retirar esas palabras —joder, joder, _joder_.

No hay manera de que pueda amar a Blaine Anderson.

La realización es tan impactante como horripilante, porque en realidad no hay forma de que puedan estar juntos —pero Kurt se recuerda, ¿desde cuando tenía fe en un par de palabras garabateadas descuidadamente sobre la línea de su palma? ¿Desde cuándo ello importaba? Aun así, importa para Blaine, y el pequeño impacto de ello se afianza, frío y glacial, por su columna vertebral.

Blaine retrocede.

El silencio es terrible.

Las entrañas de Kurt se secan con negro alquitrán, cubriendo sus arterias y venas, haciéndole difícil el respirar, que su sangre bombee, y desea desesperadamente poder regresar el tiempo, pero los ojos de Blaine cambian justo frente a él, de impacto a pesar, a esperanza, a algo parecido a la culpa.

—No...—susurra Kurt, tratando de retirar lo que ha dicho—. Yo no...

Blaine se pasa los dedos por el cabello, anudando y enredando sus rizos entre ellos, y sus manos tiemblan.

—Kurt...—comienza, pero es interrumpido.

—No lo hagas... sólo olvídalo, ¿de acuerdo?

Kurt se levanta, apartando papel de donde está pegado a su ropa, se voltea sobre sus talones y se aleja.

* * *

Esa noche, Kurt no puede dormir

Casi puede percibir —joder, casi puede sentir la presencia de Blaine fuera de la puerta, su pulso lento y regular, la calidez de su piel y cabello desordenado.

Se sienta derecho en la cama, sus ojos secos y cabeza imposiblemente tensa, duele, y hay mucha más presión justo sobre la base de su cuello, justo donde su columna vertebral se arquea con su cuerpo, diminutos bultos sobresaliendo ligeramente debajo de su piel, como la forma en la que sus costillas se desplazan contra el fino algodón de su camisa, con cada respiro y latido, Blaine Anderson palpitando por sus venas repetidamente.

Supone que su corazón duele, un pesado dolor del que no puede especificar ubicación más que el área general de su pecho, pero sobre todo, está esta opresión en él, como si su piel se encogiera, apretando y sofocando.

Unas pocas horas después, la presencia de Blaine sigue dolorosamente tangible, y el dormir es un sueño a un par de tierras lejanas de distancia.

La noche es fría.

Cierra los ojos.

Joder.

Ama a Blaine, pero Blaine necesita a alguien que le pueda prometer eternidad —alguien que tenga el sólido sello del para siempre escrito en su palma, y Kurt no puede ofrecer eso.

Kurt no necesita a Blaine como Geoffrey Chan indudablemente lo hace. Lo quiere.

* * *

Kurt está trabajando en el taller, su cabello desordenado, sus ojos cansados y párpados caídos.

Sus movimientos son mecánicos, carentes de la vida y gracia usual, la forma en la que se desplaza de una pieza a otra es casi espeluznante, limpiándose las manos en los pantalones metódicamente, alzándolas de vez en cuando para apartar el cabello de su rostro.

Blaine atraviesa la puerta.

Ante el sonido, Kurt alza la mirada, luego la vuelve a bajar.

—Ya casi está —dice Kurt, su voz llana, y hay un golpe metálico—. Allí. Acabado.

—Lo siento, sabes —susurra Blaine, presionando sus dedos contra el borde de la mesa—. Lo que dije no fue...

—Olvídalo —dice Kurt, pero no es cruel o áspero, sino terriblemente suave y sutil, tanto que duele.

—Yo sólo... no puedo ignorar esto, este es mi destino —dice Blaine, y su voz es discordante y dobla su mano, casi como si fuera su cruz para llevar a cuestas, ¿y en realidad no lo es?

—Sólo dime una cosa —dice Kurt, bajando la llave y cerrando el capó del auto—. Si...

Hace una pausa, mira su mano.

—Si el nombre aquí, si dijera _Blaine Anderson_, ¿qué me dirías?

Hay un silencio.

—Yo...—comienza Blaine, pero hay un destello de luz desde la ventana cuando el sol da en su ángulo, y ambos son momentáneamente deslumbrados por la luminosidad.

Nunca estarán seguros de qué pasa exactamente en este momento.

Lo que sea, si es real o producto de su imaginación, sólo un truco de luz o una especie de visión, si es falso o real, nunca lo sabrán, pero lo recordarán.

También sabrán: este momento es tan verdadero como su amor.

En la compuesta luz del sol, hay una chispa de fuego, un hilo de luz líquida, ardiendo entre ellos.

Blaine se adelanta, el suave lazo brillante entre ellos ardiendo más vivo e intenso, incandescente en la agonizante luz que se derrama por las ventanas del taller, y se detiene en seco frente a Kurt, y toma su mano, presionada justo sobre su corazón, donde el firme tamborileo es el ritmo para una silenciosa música.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Kurt, menudo y asustado.

—Eres hermoso —susurra Blaine, las palabras cayendo de sus labios flotan en el aire entre ellos. No es realmente una respuesta, pero de todas maneras, Kurt no está buscando una.

—No —dice Kurt, voz baja, y retrocede, pero sus dedos sigue enredados con los de Blaine—. No... yo... tú no me amas.

Las palabras tiemblan en sus labios.

—¿O sí? —espira, tan bajo que Blaine apenas le escucha.

Blaine mira hacia abajo.

—Mira esto —murmura—, este fuego, como si estuviéramos destinados uno para el otro, como si en cualquier momento ahora que nos separáramos veríamos nuestros nombres juntos y todo estaría bien, yo estaría contigo, por siempre, y envejeceríamos y no tendrías que preocuparte por este extraño escrito en mi palma y predicho en mi corazón pero...

Aprieta sus dedos juntos, dispuesto a que las leyes de la naturaleza inclinen su eje, para sentir los finos dedos de Kurt aun más cerca, y el brillante dorado se entrelaza entre sí mismo alrededor de sus manos, vinculándose y sobre sus dedos, por cada brecha, brillante, hermoso, el aire sobre él reluciente y desvaneciéndose.

—Quizás —continua Blaine, más para sí que para alguien más—, quizás si la vida no fuera así, si naciéramos sin algo escrito en nuestras manos, si no hubiera... quizás tú y yo, tú y yo, _Kurt_...

—Joder, Blaine —susurra Kurt—. ¿Qué importa que nombre tengas escrito en tu mano?

Blaine busca la respuesta, pero cierra la boca, niega con la cabeza.

Entonces, tan rápido que Kurt no tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar, Blaine le abraza y le besa en los labios, de lleno y suave.

La luz dorada resplandece, retorciéndose alrededor de sus cuerpos, más y más cerca, tan diminuta y frágil que parece un truco de la luz, casi invisible, pero sus manos, aun juntas, se ven como si la luz del sol estuviera rodeándolas, líquida y fluyendo como agua, zarcillos disipándose suavemente, ondulándose entre sí y esfumándose.

Sus manos queman, justo donde están escritos los nombres, se siente intrínsecamente incorrecto, pero no puede serlo, nada así de hermoso y perfecto puede estar mal, aun así saben que lo está. No hay conexión, nada entre ellos además de dos personas, un poco perdidas y temerosas en el mundo, buscándose y abrazándose demasiado fuertemente, sólo sus latidos y el silencio del mundo a su alrededor.

Es una llama encendida, titilante e iluminada por la última explosión de luz, espléndida, fuerte, y en una fracción de segundo donde el tiempo parece detenerse, dos cosas suceden.

El sol se pone, y mientras la luz muere, los lazos alrededor de sus muñecas queman más brillantes, más brillantes —_más brillantes_—, hasta que en un gran destello, los hilos desaparecen.

Entonces no hay nada más que la noche silenciosa y la terrible oscuridad.

Kurt aspira, breve y deprisa, y cierra los ojos.

—Quédate conmigo —susurra, y ambos saben lo que ello significa.

Es en ese pequeño taller, en Lima, Ohio, donde hacen el amor, y ninguno de ellos sabe lo que está haciendo, no realmente, no al principio, y toma un poco de tiempo averiguarlo y es lioso y torpe, pero increíblemente hermoso.

Hay algo en la manera en la que se abrazan, con mucha fuerza, demasiado intensamente, como si estuvieran temerosos de que la realidad les separara de este momento, temerosos de que esto no sea real, de que no haya nada más que fría oscuridad y el olor de gasolina ventoseando por el frío del invierno próximo.

No hay realización súbita, ni epifanía. Los nombres en sus manos no han sido inscritos y cambiados, siguen siendo los mismos, Andrew y Geoffrey, no importa lo mucho que desearían que fueran Blaine y Kurt, no lo son. Sólo está el calor de sus respiraciones, el desliz de sus manos, los ángulos inesperados y suaves curvas, piel sensible y besos que magullan con furia y algo de tristeza, luego asaltan la piel tan suavemente que apenas está allí, un susurro, un sueño.

El suelo está frío y un poco arenoso, está lejos de ser cómodo y cuando se termina, se levantan, incapaces de dormir allí, sus músculos resentidos y los huesos doloridos, y hay un instante en el que se miran, y la infinidad parece pasar entre ellos.

Blaine le mira, y está hermoso, tan hermosísimo en ese momento, vulnerable y perdido, solo y confundido, pero fuerte y grácil y sarcástico, sólo tan Kurt... y tan no para él.

Kurt mira a Blaine, tembloroso y dudoso, buscando a tientas, y tropezando torpe con las palabras, ni siquiera está hablando, pero Kurt está seguro de que están tropezando en su mente en un hilo interminable de pensamientos, y está tan lleno de vida, música rasgueando por sus venas, su piel cálida y encendida, ojos brillantes y tranquilos y... absolutamente, definitivamente perfecto, pero nunca, nunca perfecto para él.

Al final, Kurt recoge su ropa y se desliza por la puerta trasera, bajo la fría y solemne noche.

Cierra la puerta con el más suave chasquido.

* * *

Todo el mundo nace con el nombre de su alma gemela en las manos.

Nadie sabe quién acuñó el término "alma gemela" en primer lugar. Si dependiera de Kurt Hummel, se deshacería del "alma". Blaine lo habría mantenido. Bueno... tal vez, tal vez no.

* * *

El auto está listo para partir.

Están parados uno enfrente del otro.

Las palabras no pronunciadas entre ellos se desvanecen.

—No te volveré a ver, ¿cierto?

La pregunta es una súplica, una plegaria por una refutación, un deseo por una insistencia de que Kurt esté equivocado, de que se verán de nuevo, de que hay algo más allá de letras lazadas en una palma, algo que trasciende al amor mismo.

Blaine alza la mirada, se muerde los labios.

—No, no lo creo.

Una pausa.

—Supongo...—dice Kurt, su voz apagada y seca—. Adiós, supongo. Fue bueno conocerte.

Odia lo insuficientes que son esas palabras. —Fue un gusto. Adiós.

Blaine asiente.

—No te olvidaré —dice—, no olvidaré este taller, el olor del aceite y la grasa, el cielo, las hojas de otoño y el frío aire, y la forma en la que sonríes, no te olvidaré, y tus ojos y...

Sus propios ojos están brillantes por las lágrimas.

—Yo tampoco te olvidaré —dice Kurt en voz baja, y la admisión es el más pequeño y precioso regalo que podría darle a Blaine.

Al final, entra en el auto.

Se va manejando.

Mira por el espejo retrovisor al garaje, cada vez más lejos.

No ve a Kurt en ninguna parte.

Así que maneja hacia las afueras de Ohio, en el camino al futuro. Las lágrimas nublando su visión y su corazón rompiéndose.

Cinco millas más adelante en la carretera, se detiene.

Llora.

* * *

Cuando Kurt está totalmente seguro de que Blaine se ha ido, _colapsa_.

Lágrimas corren por sus mejillas, calientes y ardientes, y su voz se resquebraja en terribles sollozos, sus costillas temblando y sus hombros derrumbándose, y se hace un ovillo, una mano temblorosa sobre su corazón, tratando de contener este dolor, esta angustia, esta maldita angustia, y la otra mano, su mano izquierda, se aprieta fuertemente en el borde de una vieja mesa oxidada y el metal expuesto corta su mano, la sangre escarlata se derrama por sus finos dedos, caliente como sus lágrimas, brillante como su corazón roto.

¿Quién imaginaría que sólo momentos antes estaban parados aquí, iluminados por la luz matutina que se reunía por las ventanas del taller, entre cajas de herramientas, autos y mesas?

Odia a Blaine, tan jodidamente temeroso y muerto de miedo de lo que podría pasar si no hacían lo que estaban destinados, seguir esas estúpidas letras en tu mano, como si algo así de diminuto pudiera dictar toda tu puta vida.

Odia que las personas ni siquiera supieran controlar sus vidas.

Sobre todo odia a Blaine, le odia por cada sollozo que desgarra su pecho, rompiendo su corazón.

¿Quién diría que el dolor haría tanto daño? Que palpitaría justo a través de sus venas, por la red de sangre y carne que le mantiene vivo, que la angustia sería un dolor físico, justo tan físico como el corte de su mano, la sangre fundiéndose en el concreto arenoso bajo sus pies, donde manchará marrón, donde Kurt pasará horas restregando con blanqueador, en vano.

Cicatrizará después, justo a través de su palma, cortando las pequeñas letras en su mano.

* * *

Más tarde, encontrará una pequeña nota amarilla adhesiva pegada en su mesita de noche.

_Te amo.  
Pero no en este mundo._

En los años por venir, pensarán uno en el otro, pero nunca por mucho.

Kurt nunca tirará esa nota.

Blaine manejará ese auto hasta que descomponga, y entonces lo conservará en el recoveco de su garaje.

Se casarán, enamorarán, porque es lo correcto, lo que debe ser, escrito en los cielos, predeterminado por destino. Lo que sea.

* * *

No, esta nunca estuvo destinada a ser una historia de amor. No podría haberlo sido. Aunque, ¿no fue hermoso mientras duró?

Tarde o temprano, Kurt Hummel lo comprendió por sí mismo.

La tragedia real, lo supo desde el principio.

* * *

_Así es como termina el mundo,_  
_Así es como termina el mundo,_  
_Así es como termina el mundo,_  
_No con una explosión, sino con un lamento._

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Esto último es una estrofa final del poema _The Hollow Men_, de T. S. Eliot:

_"This is the way the world ends,  
This is the way the world ends,  
This is the way the world ends,  
Not with a bang, but with a whimper."_

No confío mucho en mí traduciendo poemas y esas cosas, pero creo que está bien. Cualquier error lo atribuyo a que estuve llorando todo el tiempo.

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


End file.
